


Trails of Fire

by queerpantaloons (MusicalIncline)



Category: Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalIncline/pseuds/queerpantaloons
Summary: Jack doesn't consider herself adventurous, but she does take calculated risks. Sometimes those risks pay off.This fic takes place between the events of "Down Among the Sticks and Bones" and "Come Tumbling Down" and is unashamedly smut.
Relationships: Alexis Chopper/Jack Wolcott
Kudos: 5





	Trails of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I know Seanan has mentioned on her tumblr that Jack is replused by sex due to her OCD, however I didn't learn that until after this story was stuck in my brain space, demanding an exit.
> 
> I admittedly have never written smut before, so is it clunky? Yep. Unhelped by the fact that this work was not looked over by a beta.

Jack Wolcott was finally home. It had been a rough day for her, stumbling through the door to the Moors, carrying the body of her twin sister, finding the love of her life and her father in all but blood ready and waiting for her. It had been exhilarating, harnessing lightning to bring life back into her sister’s body, and then exhausting, bathing for hours on end in attempts to get the feel of blood off her skin, but at last, she was free to rest. Her weary feet carried her slowly up the windmill’s circular staircase to her room, and she hesitantly pushed open the wooden door.

“I kept things clean for you while you were away,” came a calm voice from across the room. Alexis. Jack’s girlfriend and one of the greatest loves of her life (the other being science, of course). Jack could feel tension she didn’t realize she was carrying seep from her shoulders. Of course Alexis had thought to keep Jack’s space immaculate in the time Jack was trapped at that school, away from her real home. Jack rushed into the welcome embrace, inhaling the familiar salty scent of Alexis’ hair, the warm, freshly baked bread smell of her skin.

“Stay with me tonight,” Jack breathed into her love’s shoulder. “Don’t leave. Don’t let me wake up and think this was all a manifestation of my mind.”

“I won’t,” promised Alexis, pulling back so she could make eye contact. “I used the guest room while you were away so you didn’t have to worry about errant skin cells in your bed while you weren’t here. I only came in to clean and disinfect.”

Jack felt her breath catch momentarily as she gazed into those familiar heather blue eyes. She never had anyone before who accepted her fully like Alexis did. Someone who knew all of her faults and inner workings, and who didn’t shy away, but instead embraced them with no judgement. She allowed Alexis to gently pull her towards the bed, never taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her. Jack hadn’t allowed herself to believe that Alexis would be alive when she returned to the Moors. To allow herself to build up such high hopes, just to have them torn down in front of her eyes would have been catastrophic.

“Hey,” breathed Alexis, gently lifting Jack’s chin up with a delicate finger. “Come back to me.”

“I will always find my way back to you,” Jack quietly replied, allowing herself to lean forward and meet Alexis’ smooth lips, softly at first, and then with an increasing fire to make up for time lost. Alexis responded in kind, the herbal taste of the disinfecting mouthwash mixing with the usual honeyed taste of her lips.

Jack’s ever curious fingers trailed down the sides of Alexis’ torso, and Alexis hesitantly pulled away.

“What is it?” Jack inquired, both curious and a tiny bit frustrated that their contact was broken.

“It’s just…,” Alexis began slowly. “It’s my scars, my body. I…”

“I’ve seen them,” stated Jack. “I saw them when I performed your physical exam.”

A small sigh escaped Alexis’ lips. “But the exam is to make sure I’m clean enough for you to touch. You saw me with a scientific eye. This… us… we aren’t science. We just _are_ , and I…”

Jack froze as the realization hit her. Her sweet, confident Alexis was self-conscious of the scars arching across her body. The scars from when Jill, Jack’s twin sister, had killed Alexis in a wild bid to prove she could be a vampire a year earlier than her Master planned. Alexis thought she was damaged, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Jack gently placed a hand on Alexis’ hip, the other reaching up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her lover’s ear. “You are, and always have been, the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. Nothing could ever change that. You are the oxygen that my lungs were always craving; the only light that could ever warm my soul. I love you.”

Alexis reached up and grabbed the hand that had been slowing stroking her hair and laid a small kiss upon it. She then rose slightly onto her knees and, with the reassurance in Jack’s face, pulled off the shift that she was wearing for bed. She watched carefully as Jack took in the sight of her torso, and when she noticed Jack’s hand slightly trembling, she gently said, “You can touch. They don’t hurt anymore.”

Jack slowly stretched out one gloved hand, and softly traced a finger down one of the scars. It traveled in an arc from the top of Alexis’ left shoulder, across her perky breast, and then curved back slightly just under her rib cage. Another scar started nearby, cutting down towards her right hipbone, the end covered by her simple white underwear. Goosebumps trailed across Alexis’ creamy skin, following the trail of Jack’s finger. With a start, Jack realized that Alexis was slightly shaking.

“Are you cold? You can put the shift back on if it will help,” Jack started as she withdrew her hand and searched Alexis’ face.

“No,” Alexis replied, grabbing Jack’s hand back and placing it upon her bare thigh. “It’s just that your touch is like trails of fire dancing across my skin. A welcome burning that reminds me I’m alive.”

Jack searched her lover’s face. Alexis wanted this, she needed this, and Jack would do anything to make her happy. After a moment of consideration, she pulled her hand off Alexis’ thigh and slowly and methodically began to remove her gloves.

It was Alexis’ time to freeze. “Jack, you don’t have to-“

“I want to,” came Jack’s simple reply. “If I can’t touch you, I don’t want to touch anything else ever again.” Her hands free from the smooth leather of the gloves, she slowly reached out and placed her left hand upon Alexis’ thigh, marveling at the contact. It had been so long since she had touched another person with her bare hands that she had forgotten what it was like. She had forgotten the slight warmth of another’s skin as she softly trailed her fingers in lazy circles, eliciting only more goosebumps and a soft inhale from Alexis. Her attention wandered up to Alexis’ face, eyes slightly glazing over in pleasure, and a blush starting to form in her cheeks. Jack’s free hand reached up and tangled itself in her golden hair, Alexis tilting her head into the contact. Jack pulled gently, watching as Alexis’ breath hitched, her perfect chest rising with the motion. Keeping her right hand in Alexis’ hair, now massaging her scalp, and maintaining eye contact, she gently used her other hand to cup one of Alexis’ breasts, her thumb coming up to graze against the pert nipple. Alexis’ eyes closed at this, biting down gently on her own lip. Jack wanted to spend the rest of her life making Alexis feel this good. She leaned forward and tentatively licked the nipple, her hot breath only drawing a small moan from Alexis, and taking that as a green light, she took the nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly and flicking it with her tongue.

Alexis pulled her lover up to face level, and seeing no fear or hesitation upon her face, reached down and pulled Jack’s thin nightshirt up over her head. She leaned back against the pillows, pulled Jack down on top of her, and began to nibble on Jack’s lower lip, one hand cupped on a breast, and the other on her lower back, trying to bring her closer, to quell the growing need between her legs. A small groan slipped through her lips as Jack begrudgingly pulled herself away.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jack said softly. “I just want to look at you. I want to have every inch of you committed to memory.”

Jack studied the soft lines of Alexis’ form in the red moonlight filtering in through the windows, her scars seeming to almost glow in the soft light. Jack reached out, her whisper of a touch slowly moving across Alexis’ creamy skin. She began to trace each scar that marred that perfect surface, first with her fingers, and then with small kisses, taking her time to get reacquainted with Alexis’ body. After a while, she finished her ministrations and made eye contact with Alexis, her wandering fingers trailing towards the other woman’s hips. Alexis gave a small nod in response, and Jack slid her underwear off her legs, tossing them onto the small desk in the shadows behind her. The apex of Alexis’ thighs were already wet and waiting for her, the heady scent filling Jack’s senses and calling to her like a siren’s song from the sea. Her eyes flicked up to meet Alexis’, whose face was flushed from arousal.

“I must admit, I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I,” Alexis replied with a small chuckle. “We’ll figure it out together. Come here and kiss me.”

Jack leaned in for the kiss, her thigh sliding between Alexis’ leg. She deepened the kiss as she felt Alexis tilt her hips up, grinding into her leg. With a small smirk, Jack slowly trailed her lips down the length of Alexis’ body. Alexis spread her legs in anticipation, and before Jack could begin to doubt her ability to please her girlfriend, she had reached her goal point. She stroked the small golden curls in front of her before parting the lips, her gaze falling upon the small pink pearl in front of her.

“You know, the clitoris has over 15,000 nerve endings,” she muttered, stroking the smooth flesh around it. Alexis let out a breathy laugh, her head falling back against the pillow as Jack’s warm breath hit her skin.

Jack didn’t really consider herself adventurous; she took calculated risks. She didn’t want to overstimulate the small bud, so she gently and tentatively drew a small circle around it with her tongue. She was rewarded with a moan from the head of the bed. Her lips curved up in spite of herself as she continued the motion, starting slowly and working her way up to faster speeds, Alexis’ hips rising and falling with the motion. It was then that Jack realized there was a problem. How did people breathe when they did this? Taking the sensitive flesh into her mouth, she began to slightly suck, massaging the clit with her tongue, as one arm wrapped around Alexis’ leg to push the skin down in front of her nose, opening an airway for her. This had the added benefit of getting a small cry of delight; Jack had pressed down on Alexis’ g-spot in her search for air.

Taking another calculated risk, her other hand found Alexis’ wet opening, sliding two of her long fingers in, and rubbing the g-spot from inside the slick tunnel, her tongue now flicking against the clit as her own building need gathered between her own legs.

Alexis began to writhe against the sheets, one hand wildly grasping at Jack’s hair, the other playing with her nipple. The spring that had been coiling inside of her snapped, shockwaves rippling through her body, her back arching off the bed in pleasure.

Jack pulled her now sticky fingers out from Alexis and grabbed per previously discarded nightshirt to wipe her face and hands. She surveyed the limp blonde, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she gazed back at Jack through lidded eyes.

“You sure you’ve never done that before?”

A small giggle escaped Jack’s lips, and before they knew it, both women were laughing uncontrollably.

Alexis gave an easy smile at Jack, her confidence restored. “Round two? My turn.”


End file.
